


(podfic of) Words and Choices

by neverbalance



Series: podfics of entanglednow's Milkshakes and Matchsticks [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Conversations, Communication, Dating, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbalance/pseuds/neverbalance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has spent a lot of this relationship convinced that he's just a handful of words away from being unceremoniously dumped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Words and Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Words and Choices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/549826) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



We're at the end, last part! 

**Download:** [part 12 at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?8eh6izeqwp56zf2) (mp3, 53 minutes, 24 MB)

. 

It will take a little while to put up the final, five hour version of the complete series as I'm currently travelling. But I should have it up within the next 48 hours if you'd rather wait for that. 

Thank you once more to **Entanglednow** for giving me permission to podfic this. When I started out recording _Milkshakes and Matchsticks_ in September, I didn't really know what I was getting myself into, but I haven't regretted it for a second. It's been great reading and recording this series. 

**Dodificus** has been steadfastly by my side (on the other side of the world) as my intrepid beta the entire time, encouraging me, sending me favourite lines on twitter, and making the tough decisions for me when I couldn't decide between two takes. Thank you - you're fantastic.


End file.
